Abnormal Day
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Chanyeol hari ini aneh banget. Masa' ngajakin gue ketemuan jam 4 pagi, nelpon sama sms banyak banget padahal rumah gue lima langkah rumah dia, pake ngajak jalan ke kuburan lagi! Sebenernya dia kenapa sih... /Shounen-Ai/ChanBaek/Bahasa nista bin abnormal kayak judulnya/Kalau aja ada yang namanya genre gaje...


**.**

**ABNORMAL DAY**

**.**

**WARNING! Bahasa jauh dari kata baku, ini bahasa nista -_-**

**.**

**WARNING LAGI! Sebaiknya jangan baca ._.**

**.**

**.**

"Muka lo kenapa?"

"Kejepit. Udah tau gue baru bangun masih ditanya'in"

"Ya…kali aja lo kehabisan obat."

"Maksud lo?"

"Obat penghilang kerutan! Lo gak liat apa mata lo item legem!"

"Emang ada hubungannya ama kerutan?"

"Ada lah, kerutan bikin mata item."

Baekhyun manyun. Chanyeol gak ketawa, malah ikut manyun.

"Ngapa'in lo ikut-ikutan manyun?"

"Ya elo ngapa'in manyun?"

Sekarang Baekhyun monyong (apa bedanya -_-). Chanyeol ketawa.

"Gak asik banget punya sahabat kayak elo." Mendadak Chanyeol langsung diam membisu. Gak tau kena virus apa.

"Trus lo maunya gue ngapa'in?" kini Chanyeol tampak serius.

"Yang pertama," Baekhyun nodong Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya, "Jangan bangunin gue pagi-pagi buta,"

Chanyeol nepis tangan Baekhyun, "Gak usah pake nodong…"

"Yang kedua," Baekhyun pose ala anak alay (pose peace) "Jangan niru-niru Kyuhyun,"

Alis Chanyeol langsung ketemuan, "Uyun? Siapa tuh?"

Baekhyun nepuk jidat, "Kyuhyun! itu member Super Junior, tau kan?"

Chanyeol mikir bentar. Ia berpikir keras. Keraaasssss banget. Sampe merem segala.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama ia membuka mata, "Enggak kenal. Itu apaan sih?"

Baekhyun makin kesel. Makin lama komunikasinya makin terganggu alias gak nyambung. Hari ini emang Chanyeol rada-rada abnormal. Baekhyun yang lagi ngantuk dikarenakan suruhan sahabat tersayangnya itu ketemu PUKUL 4 PAGI di belakang rumah Baekhyun, gak tau mau ngapa'in.

"Itu taman bermain. Sekarang tau kan? Gue mau bobok nih...ngantuk banget…" Baekhyun menguap. Hari ini emang hari Minggu, dan ia ingin bermalas-malasan. Tidur kek, buka epbi kek, apa kek, yang penting deket-deket kata "malas".

"Apa hubungannya sama taman bermain?" Baekhyun udah mulai frustasi, ditambah rasa ngantuknya yang menjadi-jadi, dia kini hampir depresi.

"Kyuhyun itu suka game, jadi jangan tiru dia yaah…." Kata Baekhyun lalu menguap,

Chanyeol mikir lagi, kali ini sambil mandangin pemandangan hitam nan kelam di depannya.

"Jadi gue gak boleh maen game, gitu?"

"…"

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun yang udah tidur lelaappp banget.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bangun dengan mata bengkak. Paginya dirusak oleh tetangganya sendiri. Sungguh ironis.

Baekhyun mengambil handphonenya yang nyaris rusak karena ia terlalu semangat neken-neken tombolnya. Kerusakan yang paling parah terjadi di tanda seru. 17 pesan, 5 panggilan tak terjawab, dari nomor yang sama.

Baekhyun mikir bentar. Di kepalanya banyak mucul kata "apa"

_Apa dia sakit?_

_Apa obatnya abis?_

_Apa kemaren dia ditabrak jet?_

_Apa otaknya korslet?_

Dan masih banyak "apa" lainnya.

Ya gimana gak heran? Tumben-tumbennya si Chanyeol sms dia SEBANYAK ini. Dan tumben-tumbennya dia nelpon. Biasanya kan dia ikut-ikutan iklan tv : HEMAAATTT…

Dan Baekhyun makin kaget saat membaca sms-nya :

SMS 1 :UDAH

SMS 2 :BANGUN

SMS 3 :BELUM?

SMS 4 :LIAT

SMS 5 :MATAHARI

SMS 6 :TERBIT

SMS 7 :YUK?

…. (sms selanjutnya masih menjadi misteri…)

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah banyak kejadian-kejadian aneh, kayak Chanyeol minta ketemuan di pagi buta, sms-sms aneh, sampai permintaan jalan bareng ke kuburan, Baekhyun agak ragu buat nemu'in sahabatnya itu. Secara, masa' minta ke kuburan? Baekhyun masih 19 tahun, kawin aja belom, eh…udah mau diajak mati. -_-

Jelas aja Baekhyun agak merinding.

Baekhyun nyapu depan rumahnya pelan-pelan. Bulu kuduknya naik tinggi banget. Entah kenapa, dia ngerasa ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya…

"Baekhyun!"

"AAAAAAAA!" Baekhyun lari. Bukannya lari normal, dia malah muter-muter sambil nutup kuping plus tereak-tereak gak jelas. Padahal yang manggil dia tuh Si Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol bengong ngeliat sahabat the best-nya berkelakuan lebih aneh dari dia. Chanyeol langsung narik tangan kanan Baekhyun yang saat itu kebetulan lagi pegang sapu. Alhasil :

BLETAK!

"AAAWWW!" Chanyeol megang kepalanya yang hampir pecah. Baekhyun mukulnya kagak make perasaan.

"Lo mau bikin kepala gue keguguran apa?!" Chanyeol melototin Baekhyun sambil megang kepalanya. Baekhyun refleks nutup mulutnya yang nganga. Trus refleks ngelus kepala Chanyeol. Kali ini pake perasaan.

"Maafin gue…gue gak sengaja.." katanya pelan.

Chanyeol bengong. Sakit kepalanya langsung hilang. Entah kenapa dadanya itu dag-dig-dug gak karuan, padahal Baekhyun udah sering ngelakuin ini ke dia, tapi entah kenapa, kali ini ia ngerasa lain dari biasanya.

"I-iya..gak..papa kok…" katanya gugup. Baekhyun masih megang kepala Chanyeol sambil ngelus-ngelus tuh kepala. Baekhyun ngerasa bersalah baget, makanya untuk hari ini, dia pengen ngabulin permintaannya Chanyeol. Termasuk jalan-jalan ke kuburan.

Baekhyun ngambil sapunya yang tadi refleks ia lempar habis mukul Chanyeol.

"Gue ngembali'in ini dulu, ya. Tunggu bentar." Baekhyun langsung masuk rumah ninggalin Chanyeol yang masih cengo ama perasaannya sendiri.

Semenit kemudian Baekhyun langsung keluar sambil bawa-bawa bunga.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun senyum. Entah kenapa Chanyeol pengen terbang.

"Katanya mau ziarah…" kata Baekhyun. Chanyeol manggut-manggut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini Kuburan siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Mereka berdua lagi jongkok di sebuah kuburan bertuliskan Chien Fieng. Ya, kuburan Cina.

"Perasaan lo gak punya keluarga China deh," kata Baekhyun. Dugaannya makin kuat karena Chanyeol gak ada mirip-miripnya ama orang China.

"Jadi gini, waktu ini gue main bola nih ama si Sehun di lapangan ini (nunjuk lapangan di samping kuburan China), pas giliran gue nendang, eh nyasar ke kuburan ini." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bengong. Alasannya simple banget. Baekhyun bener-bener kagum.

"Jadi lo mau minta maaf?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Abis, gue ngerasa bersalah. Kasian juga, katanya kuburan ini gak pernah diziarahin," kata Chanyeol sambil naburin bunga di atas kuburan tuan Chien Fieng. Tuan Chien Fieng-nya senyum-senyum aja di alam sana.

"Masa sih? Siapa yang bilang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Penjaga kuburan di sini. Pas gue ngambil bola, eh ternyata yang kena bola itu si penjaga kuburan."

-_- "Ya elah, trus kalo yang kena si penjaga kuburan, ngapa'in lo ziarahnya ke sini?!" Baekhyun heran, ternyata si Chanyeol belum sembuh alias masih sakit.

Chanyeol ngegaruk tengkuknya yang kagak gatel. "Gue kasian aja. Apa lo gak kasian? Seandainya yang jadi tuan Chien Fieng ini elo, trus lo gak pernah dijenguk? Gak diperhatiin?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun nunduk. Chanyeol bener. Entah kenapa hari ini Baekhyun bawaannya pengen meluk Chanyeol melulu.

Baekhyun ikut nebarin bunga di kuburannya Chien Fieng. Chien Fieng-nya terharu berat. Baru kali ini ada orang yang merhatiin dia. Bahkan keluarganya aja gak peduli ama dia.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ngerasa ngedenger lagu Waiting For You-nya Yesung Super Junior

.

_**neoreul gidaryeo sesangi kkeutnal ttaekkaji**_

_(I wait for you until the end of the world)_

_**neol gidaryeo unmyeongi mageul geu sungankkaji**_

_(I wait for you until the moment fate forbids)_

_**ijen naega neoege modu jul su inneunde**_

_(Now I can give you my everything)  
__**  
naegero dagaol su eomni sojunghan nae saram**_

_(Can't you come to me? My dear love.)_

_._

Itu kerjaannya tuan Chien Fieng. Ini diluar kuasa author.

Baekhyun nangis. Gak tau kenapa. Entah karena kata-kata ajaib Chanyeol atau lagu yang bener-bener sedih.

"Lha, kok nangis?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung ngusap air matanya.

"Gak papa, kok. Udahan yuk, pulang aja." Ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol nurut.

"Oh iya, tadi pagi yang bawa gue masuk siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun ma Chanyeol lagi jalan menuju rumah.

"Ya gue lah! Busyet lu berat banget! Naik 2 kilo!" Chanyeol protes.

"Kok tau?"

"Iyalah. Kan dulu gue juga pernah gendong elo. Lupa?"

Baekhyun inget. Waktu itu mereka lagi tanding catur. Ya jelas aja si Baekhyun menang! Dan hukumannya adalah gendong-gendongan. Baekhyun inget banget, waktu itu dia sampe harus ngancem Chanyeol pake kecoak dulu barulah si Chanyeol mau ngegendong Baekhyun. Baekhyun ketawa.

"Gue gak bakalan ngelupa'in itu."

Chanyeol mikir bentar. Apa ini saatnya?

"Oh iya, pas gue masuk kamar elo, gue gak sengaja baca diary lo…"

.

DEG!

.

Baekhyun kayak kesamber petir. Dia berhenti jalan.

"Ternyata selama ini…"

"Eh! Itu gak kayak yang elo bayangin! Gu-gue asal-asalan nulis aja! Sumpah! Gue lagi—"

"Udahlah…ngaku aja napa sih…"

"Itu gak bener! Gue lagi latian nulis surat cinta buat seseorang! Dan gue make nama elo!"

"Sama aja…artinya surat itu buat gue…"

Chanyeol jalan ngeduluin Baekhyun. Baekhyun frustasi. Dia bener-bener lupa kalo waktu itu dia lagi nulis diary dan lupa dia simpen di lemari.

Baekhyun malu berat. Rahasianya kebongkar.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berbalik.

"Lo masih nggak mau ngaku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Muka Baekhyun udah meraaahhhh banget. Dia gak bisa ngomong saking malunya.

.

Chanyeol senyum. "Padahal perasaan lo sama kayak gue."

.

.

Baekhyun melotot.

.

.

.

**END**-

.

* * *

Wahahaha… apadeeeeehhh… nista bangt nistaaa...

.

Jadi ceritanya gini.. si Chanyeol awalnya pengen nembak Baekhyun pas pagi buta ituh, tapi Baekhyunnya duluan molor. Nah, pas gendong Baekhyun ke kamarnya, Chanyeol ga sengaja baca diary-nya Baekhyun dan dia seneeeeeeeeng banget tau kalo Baek juga suka dia... Makanya hari itu kelakuannya meblingsut(?) gitu.. hahaha...

.

ini sebenernya cerita yang gw bikin buat temen esempe waktu dia ultah, dan pemerannya dia ama pacarnya WUAHAHAHAHA…

Pantesan aja besoknya mukanya meblingsut gitu ternyata cerita gw gaje bin hancur gini nyahaha…

Esempe emang lagi gila-gilanya Super Junior… wkwkwk… Dan tuan Chien Fieng-nya itu lupa deh dapetnya dimana -,-

.

P.S : maap udah nista'in Kyuhyun *sungkem ke Kyuhyun*


End file.
